


Wild roses

by lixbinno



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Denial of Feelings, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixbinno/pseuds/lixbinno
Summary: Wild roses represent love and adoration. But roses keep secrets too.Jeno loves his friends, they mean everything to him. Jeno loves Jaemin, but maybe not in the way he thinks.ORJeno is discovering his feelings for his best friend.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Wild roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm reflecting, uh, just my thoughts. It's the first time i wrote something and english is not my first language, sorry for the inconvenience. I will try to update every week. Hope you like it, please fell free to comment and let me know if you see mistakes. Have a good day!  
> P.S. Stream RenRa

Jeno's love life is bored. Sure, he has had crushes and he had flirt with some girls in the past but nothing serious. He had always preferred to enjoy his friends. His friends are his priority, always. They are his home.

Bang Chan, or known as Chan, and Haechan are his childhood friends. They have known each other when Haechan and he turn a year older. Chan was already three years older, but he has been looking for them since then.

He has been friends with Renjun and Felix for a while too, they were the transferred students in his high school when all of them were sixteen years, and now they are planning Felix 21st birthday party. “You don’t turn 21 every year” Felix told them in the beginning of the summer.

But being friends with Jaemin was different. They meet each other in college, and it wasn’t easy at the start. Jaemin is free spirit, he enjoys meet new people, help them, listen to them and being affectionate. Jeno is sure that if you search affectionate in the dictionary you will find a Na Jaemin’s picture. And that was the reason of why Jeno kept distance in the beginning. He likes to meet people but keeping a distance, he likes to hug their friends but not every minute like Jaemin. But there was a point with no return when Jeno and Jaemin become best friends, they were always available for each other. If Jeno was there, Jaemin too. If you ask something about Jeno, Jaemin will answer and vice versa. They are each other missing piece. They just fit with each other.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It will be amazing, you only need to bring alcohol, lots of alcohol” Felix says sitting in the armchair taking a bowl with popcorn while Jeno and Renjun are setting blankets in the floor. It’s the last friday of august. That means movie party at Haechan’s apartment, since he is the only one of the group that lives alone. Maybe the apartment is small, and they need to sit in the floor, but it’s better than being in the shared houses where their roommates will shut them every minute. Here they can be louder as they want.

“I’m pretty sure it will end wrong; someone needs to stay sober” Chan says.

“Well, I’m also pretty sure that you will be the one staying sober for us, because I will drink everything you put in front of me” Haechan answers taking his place in the couch between Chan and Jaemin.

“Well you can drink or not, but you need to bring alcohol, it’s for the people” Felix tells them, searching the movie.

“Hey, we are guests too” Renjun points “If your guests want alcohol, they must bring it. No free alcohol policy. We will become broke if we buy alcohol for the half of students in our course.” Starting a discussion about why you need to share your alcohol and why not.

Jeno just sees the discussion from the floor resting his back in Jaemin’s legs, who is sitting in the couch behind him. He just loves the way the conversation goes with his friends; the topics are always changing, and everyone will give their thoughts, sometimes will ends with Haechan and Renjun bickering but that’s funny too. It never gets boring. The movie night tradition become their thing a year ago, because Felix and Jaemin felt that the group needed to spend more quality time together. Most of the times they don’t see the movie, the time flies talking about random stuff and how the collage is ending with their young lives.

They are starting their third year, except Chan that is starting his fourth and last year. He is three years older, but he is just one year above them because he changed his major to music production. His parents and friends weren’t shocked. They knew Chan liked medicine, but music is his thing.

The touch in his hair wakes him up from his trance, it’s Jaemin. He finds Jaemin’s gaze in the TV, so immersed in the romantic comedy. The movie is on the TV now and it seems it was played just a few minutes ago. Jaemin likes to pet Jeno’s hair, Jaemin once said that Jeno was the owner of the softest hair above their friends. Dyeing your hair every month had consequences, and his friend’s hairs are suffering them. Also, Jeno enjoys the way his hair is touched so he never objects.

The movie continues, everyone is immersed about how the protagonist is discovering that her best friend has been lying about his feelings. He is in love with her, but he will marry another person!

“C’mon boy, she is just there. Why are you going to get marry?” Chan exclaims dropping come popcorn in the couch. “We don’t need more blind people about their feelings, we have enough with Haechan telling he doesn’t have a thing with Mark Lee”

“Hey, I told you already that. We are just friends” Haechan claims “I don’t like him”

“Bro you are in love with Mark, everyone can see it. Even Jeno, and he is bad reading romantic emotions” Felix says. “Well, I really though Hyunjin and Seungmin were just great friends. I didn’t know it was that obvious” Jeno defends himself. While everyone has known for few weeks, he only knew Hyunjin and Seungmin are boyfriends because he opened the dance practice room in a bad moment, well a bad moment for Jeno. He was embarrassed for interrupt their moment.

“Haechan you can deny it, but we all know the truth” Jaemin complements, “You will be his boyfriend in few weeks, and you will be telling us how in love you are and how lovely he is.”

The love is a something difficult to define. Because for Jeno, love is when he helds the hands of his mother when he arrives to her house. The light in Renjun’s eyes when he talks about the universe. Felix’s warm smile when he is dancing with Minho and Hyunjin. Haechan’s cuddles and his giggles. Chan getting excited when he released a new song with his producing team, 3RACHA. Jaemin’s hugs. Jaemin’s voice telling him everything will be okay. The only thing that Jeno is sure is that love is a feeling that you can find in different moments and people. It’s in different colors and shapes. But love is the essence, it’s the reason behind the little actions that makes better the days, even when everything feels wrong.

But he knows that being in love is different, but he is not sure about what is being in love. The biggest crush he has had was when Jeno was in high school, it was with a girl called Ava. He was fascinated for her but when he tried to tell her his feelings, she told him that Eunwoo asked her to be his girlfriend. It hurt but Jeno is sure that he wasn’t in love with her. Because the movies and stories told us about how wonderful it feels when you are in love, how you just want to spend the time how the silence with your lover is never empty, how their arms are your safe place and how their smiles can brighten all the darkness in the world. And he has only felt that way with Jaemin, but he doesn’t know if that it’s only because they are awfully close. Also, Jeno has never been into boys, he thinks and well he is not opposed to the idea, but it will be new for him. He can say that his friends are attractive, but he doesn’t see them with other interests. But Jaemin is different. Jeno knows the way they treat each other is unique and well Jaemin is always present, Jeno never forget things about Jaemin. He knows the way he pays attention trying to understand the words of his teacher, that he bites his bottom lip in the horror movies, to resume all his little habits. Jeno likes the way Jaemin relates his day, how Jaemin told him every day good morning and good night, how their hold hands, how he hugs Jeno in the dark when they are falling sleep.

But Jeno doesn’t want to be in love. He can’t be in love with Jaemin. He can’t be selfish and lose his best friend for his dumb feelings, maybe Jeno is interpreting everything wrong. Maybe Jeno’s loneliness is making him crazy.

For Jeno, Jaemin is only his best friend and that’s how he decided the things will be between them.


End file.
